The Worst Love Story
by Crow3798
Summary: They're just a couple of friends who after a great deal of hurt and pain, decide to occasionally have sex and then fall in love. It's probably one of the worst love stories ever, but it's theirs. Rated M for sex.


**2016 - Three Years Ago**

Being a music producer for roughly a year, Beca had not long since opened up her own record label. Bella sounds. It had actually been her college girlfriend, Chloe's idea. They had graduated a the year before, and Beca had used her internship she had gotten through her final year of college to land a real job at the label. But, after a year, she wanted to move on and start her own label. She was excited to get to work, and it was rough at first. She had only signed a few small artists, but pretty soon, a few bigger artists joined due to the brunette's reputation . She had made some good friends in the people who worked for her. Emily, the friendly receptionist. Fat Amy, Beca's personal assistant. Jessica, Denise, Cynthia Rose, Lily and Ashley were her producers. Then Donald and Unicycle worked security. They were an odd bunch, but Beca was proud to call them friends. After college, Chloe had taken a job as a model. They didn't get to see each other as much as Beca would have liked, but they made do. Chloe's best friend, Aubrey, whom Beca also met in college, had become a fairly successful lawyer. Beca had also met Stacie, who worked with Chloe as a fellow model. At first, Beca hadn't been too keen on Stacie. She didn't mind been around the brunette, but she couldn't deal with her overly sexual references.

"I don't know if I like her." Beca told Chloe as they entered Beca's LA apartment.

"What? You've only just met her. And besides, even Aubrey likes her." Chloe defended the brunette, not seeing why Beca didn't like her.

Beca shrugged as she let out a sigh, running a hand through her hair. "I dunno. I don't think I can deal with all the sexual stuff. Maybe if she toned it down a bit. I'm just not comfortable about all that stuff, and she seems to be overly comfortable with it." She explained with another shrug as she flopped down on to the couch.

"Give her a chance. You might actually like her. You two actually have a lot in common." Chloe pleaded. She was actually surprised herself when she had met Stacie at how similar yet different she was to her girlfriend.

Beca rolled her eyes, but nodded nonetheless. "Okay. Fine. I'll make an effort to be friendly."

And she did. She tried to be friends with the brunette. But she made Beca embarrassed so often it was unreal. Every time Beca asked her something, the brunette would reply with a sexual reference. Not so much what she said, most of it was the actions along with her words and it was just so... suggestive. Honestly, it made Beca slightly uncomfortable.

"So.. Um.. Stacie. What do you like to do for fun?" Beca asked the next time they met at one of Beca's party with the whole crew from Bella Sounds, plus Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie. She had told Chloe she would at least try, so try she would.

"Well I like to keep fit. I do a lot of exercise." Stacie replied. Well, that sounded completely innocent. But she then sent Beca an incredibly suggestive wink, with a smirk as Beca turned bright red.

"Oh- Um.. I-" Beca stuttered, not even sure what she was trying to say before she pointed over her shoulder then turned and walked off.

Most of the times Beca tried to communicate with Stacie had gone along similar lines.

"I can't be friends with that girl." Beca groaned to Chloe the next week when they were at Chloe's apartment. "I've tried. I really have. But she's too much, Chlo. I try and ask her a completely innocent question, and she either gives me a completely inappropriate answer, or what seems like a normal answer until she winks suggestively or touches herself in inappropriate places."

"Are you talking about Stacie? Look, Bec, I know she's a bit much, but do you remember how we met in college?" Chloe asked with a smirk as she pulled Beca down on to the sofa with her.

"That was different, Chlo. There was nothing really sexual about that. You wanted to hear me sing, so you barged in to my shower. Apart from the whole 'lady jam' thing, you didn't make sexual references every time I tried to talk to you." Beca replied, letting out another huff. It was really frustrating her. She couldn't stand being around Stacie, since the brunette was so crass and so embarrassing.

"Maybe she has a crush on you?" Chloe suggested with a shrug, now turning her attention to the TV.

Beca didn't say anything else. She just let that last thing sink in. Maybe Stacie had a crush on her? It made a lot of sense. Stacie was always being suggestive, or touching herself. Maybe that was Stacie's way of telling Beca she liked her? Beca wasn't sure. But she was going to find out.

The next time Beca saw Stacie was the following day at Chloe's work. Beca had gone to see her girlfriend as she prepared to do a photo shoot in a couple hours, but had bumped in to Stacie in stead.

"Oh, hi Stacie." Beca had awkwardly greeted. "How are you?" She asked, decided she might as well be polite.

"I'm great. I had a rough night though." Stacie replied, turning to Beca with another one of those winks.

"Oh my god Stacie, what is up with you?" Beca almost yelled at the brunette, but didn't want to attract attention so kept her voice down. The slight anger in her voice was clear though.

"Umm.. What- I don't know what you mean." Stacie replied, a confused look on her face.

"Do you have a crush on me or something? Because you keep doing inappropriate stuff that makes it so uncomfortable to be around you let alone try talk to you." Beca replied, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked up at the tall brunette.

Stacie was stunned, and remained silent for a moment as she opened and close her mouth several times. "No- I- Beca. I'm dating Aubrey." Stacie replied when she could finally formulate words.

"Oh." Beca simply replied. Now she just felt stupid. Since when had Stacie and Aubrey been dating?

"I'm sorry I make you uncomfortable. It's just how I am. Maybe I could tone it down a bit?" Stacie asked, hoping she could still be friends with Beca. She was friends with Chloe, and now dating Aubrey. it would be a shame if she couldn't get on with Beca.

Beca nodded, but didn't reply as she shuffled off, hoping to find Chloe.

It had been better after that. Stacie went easy on the sexual references and it was surprisingly easy to talk to her. Beca was actually surprised they had a lot in common. They had a lot of the same tastes in music, like a lot of the same places. Hell, they were even both born in Maine.

"Do you want something to eat?" Beca asked Stacie as the brunette let herself in to the apartment. It had been a week since they had sorted stuff out, and it was unreal how close they had become in that short time.

"You can make me some gravy. And bring me some bread." Stacie replied as she settled down on the sofa, grabbing the TV remote and turning the TV on.

"Gravy? And bread?" Beca questioned with a raised brow. "That's like my favorite thing to eat. Chloe thinks I'm weird when I run out of bread and then drink the gravy."

"Oh my god! Aubrey says that about me! But how can you not like it? It's like heaven threw a party in your stomach." Stacie gushed, not moving from her spot on the couch.

"I know! You're making me want bread and gravy now." Beca groaned from the kitchen as she began to make the gravy for Stacie.

"So have some." Stacie called back.

Beca shook her head, despite knowing the other girl couldn't see. "I can't. Chloe's coming soon and she get's all weird when I eat it."

"I can't have it when Aubrey's around either." Stacie replied, now moving from her seat to join Beca in the kitchen. "God it's like we're related."

"Maybe we're secret twins, but one of us was lost in the hospital." Beca said jokingly.

"Oh yea, because we look so alike." Stacie replied sarcastically as she took the bread and cup of gravy from Beca.

The two walked back in to the living room and flopped on to the sofa as Stacie ate.

Most of their hang outs were a lot like this. They would just sit on the sofa, watching TV, and indulge their gross eating habits that were strictly forbidden around their girlfriends. They were completely comfortable around each other, and now they had grown close, Beca actually didn't mind Stacie's overly sexual tendencies and inappropriateness.

* * *

 **2018 - One Year Ago**

Beca had recently opened up her own club, F2BM. It was small, but she wanted a place to be able to DJ in her free time. She had been producing music for the better part of two years, and owner of Bella Sounds for one. She loved it, and she had slowly made a name for herself. She had met some pretty cool guys, Jesse and Benji, who she had hired as bouncers at the door. A few other guys, Bumper and Unicycle, worked security in the club but Beca can't say she was too big a fan of them. Stacie had also ended up working there after she literally begged her to give her a job.

"Come on, Bec. You know you'd love working with me." Stacie pleaded.

"You already have a job. You're a model. With Chlo."

Stacie let out a sigh. "I'm quitting. I used to love modelling. But it's just not me anymore. Please, Bec. I need something for after to keep me stable."

"What would you do?" Beca asked. "And you know you won't be getting the same pay as you do now."

"I could dance. I'm wanting to get back in to it. I could do performances while you DJ. I can help out behind the bar. Clean tables. I'll not be here long, just until I can find a real dancing job."

Beca sighed, rubbing her forehead as she sat down at her office desk. "Fine. But only part time." She gave in, rolling her eyes when Stacie squealed and pulled her up in to a hug.

Although Stacie promised she would only stay until she could find another job that revolved around dancing, she didn't. She hadn't even looked. She loved working at the club way too much, and although her pay was nothing like she would get as a model, it was a steady source so she could still support herself. As a model, she only got paid for the gigs she could land, so she was never sure of her next payday. So, she decided she wanted to stick to working at the club.

"Bec, can we talk?" Stacie asked as she knocked on Beca's office door in the club. The sign above the door read 'the nest' and it always made Stacie laugh. It was where Beca felt most comfortable away from the studio, so she had nicknamed it her nest.

"What's up Stace?" Beca asked from her seat, looking up from the paperwork she was filling out.

"I've been here for three weeks now. And I know I said I was gonna leave as soon as I found a dancing job, but-" Stacie began, before Beca cut her off.

"But you've decided to want to stay."

Stacie nodded, before looking at Beca confused. How did she know?

"Stace, you haven't even looked for anything else since I agreed to let you work here. I was going to suggest you start working full time on the bar, and dance on Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays instead of just middle of the week." Beca replied, a slight smile on her face as she looked back down at her papers.

"Really? I can work full time?"

Beca nodded, not looking up from her work now. "And I also need someone to run things while I'm gone. I have a new client at the studio, so I'll not be here as much. So you're also going to have to squeeze in being the manager of this place." Now Beca looked up. "And of course, the job comes with a pay rise."

"Oh my god Becs! You're amazing!" Stacie gushed, rushing over to her friends, leaning down to hug her.

When Beca went home that night, she found Chloe was in her apartment.

"Hey Chlo." She greeted with a smile, but it fell when she noticed the redhead had been crying. "Chlo? What's wrong?" Beca asked as she moved to sit next to Chloe. She placed a comforting hand on her girlfriends back.

There was a long silence, filled only with Chloe's sniffling as Beca waited for her to be ready to talk.

"Bec.. I don't think it's working out. You're really great, and I love you. But it's just not going anywhere. I know you wanted to take things slow, but we've been together since your freshman year of college. That's seven years Bec. And you don't seem to want to take things further. I can't help feeling you're not serious about us. It's over Bec. I want us to still be friends. We make good friends, I just don't think we make good girlfriends."

All Beca could do was nod. She was not expected Chloe to break up with her. The redhead had always said that she was fine with Beca moving slow. She found it hard to let people in, and even harder to commit to relationships for fear of them leaving. That's why Beca had never asked Chloe to move in, even after seven years. She was too scared of Chloe leaving. But that's what she was doing now. And it was Beca's own fault for being too closed off, for not willing to try.

The same night, Aubrey also broke up with Stacie. Stacie had come to Beca's apartment, let herself in and collapsed on the crouch crying. Beca hadn't let herself cry yet, but seeing Stacie so broken, she lost it. She flopped down on the couch next to her friend as she allowed her tears to fall. She really did love Chloe and she was heartbroken.

Beca wasn't sure how long she had cried for. The only thing she was aware of is that Stacie had rested her head on her shoulder, still sobbing, until both of them fell asleep. When Beca woke, on the sofa, with a slight discomfort in her neck from the awkward position, she found that Stacie was already awake. She was sat staring at the wall, eyes red and puffy from a night of crying, and then crying the time she had been awake as well. Beca dried her eyes. She had allowed herself to cry for Chloe last night, but that was it. She was done crying. Time to toughen up and move on now.

"Are you okay Stace?" Beca asked Stacie, reaching out to place a hand on the brunette's leg, causing Stacie to jump from her thoughts.

"I-" Stacie began but began to sob again.

"Shhh.. It's okay. Let it all out." Beca soothed as she pulled Stacie in to a tight hug, rubbing gentle circles on her back.

"I- Aubrey- She broke up with me." Stacie let out between sobs, that were noticeably calming down. She had no idea how she was able to cry so much. She should have ran out of tears hours ago.

"Oh Stacie. It's okay. It'll get better. I promise. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." Beca promised, finally pulling out of the hug to look Stacie in the eye. "Chloe broke up with me, too."

Neither girls thought about how odd it was that both girls broke up with them on the same night. They spent the next two weeks drinking, partying, and throwing themselves in to work. Beca never allowed herself to cry, but Stacie couldn't stop. Beca was there for her whenever she had a breakdown. Always there to help her up when she fell. Always there to give her a shoulder to cry on. Always there.

A month after the breakup, Stacie had stopped crying herself to sleep but still thought about the blonde. Beca kept herself up at night thinking about Chloe and spent the days at the studio. When both girls had a little free time in the afternoon, they decided they would sit on the sofa and watch TV and eat gravy and bread. They deserved it.

"Fuck Chloe." Beca said as she dunked a chunk of bread in to the gravy before sloppily shoving it in her mouth.

"Fuck Aubrey." Stacie added in as she copied Beca.

When they had indulged in the foods that Chloe and Aubrey hated, they lay side by side on the sofa, watching the TV. Stacie had her phone out, scrolling through facebook. She knew she shouldn't, but she wanted to see what Aubrey had been up to. It was the first time she had allowed herself to look at the blonde's profile since the break up, and her heart dropped at what she saw all over her page. Tears began to fall, smudging her make up. Beca instantly noticed her friend sobbing.

"Stace? What's up?" She asked in her best comforting voice.

In response, Stacie just handed Beca the phone. Beca's face fell at what she saw. Aubrey was in a relationship. And then her heart broke again. With Chloe. Since the day after the break ups. That was the second time Beca cried over Chloe.

* * *

 **2019 - Present**

The past year had been rough, dealing with the breakups had been quite hard, but they had managed. They had been there to comfort each other, and while they had their friends from Bella Sounds and F2BM to help along the way, they didn't understand how they felt.

A couple months ago, however, Stacie finally showed she was ready to move on. It had been so long since she had felt close to someone, she just needed someone to love her. So, she had gotten involved with a guy she met at the club while she was working.

"What'll it be?" Stacie asked from her place behind the bar.

"I'll have a martini." The guy said, offering Stacie a smile.

Stacie raised a brow as she looked up. He was quite handsome, dark brown hair that was slighty curled. He had tan skin and broad shoulders. Overall, he was not the type that ordered a martini.

"A martini?" Stacie confirmed, getting to work on making the drink when the guy nodded.

She handed him the drink with a polite smile, turning to move on to the next customer when he began to talk again.

"I'm Evan." He held out a hand, which Stacie took tentatively.

"Stacie."

"So you been working here long?" He asked as he took a sip from the drink.

Stacie nodded as she leaned forward, resting against the bar, glad to get a break to talk to someone, since it had been a relatively long few hours since they opened. "Since opening day. I do some dance performances on Wednesday, Friday and Saturday. My friend actually owns this place, I take care of it when she's not here."

"Wait, you're friends with Beca Mitchell? The owner of Bella Sounds, and this club?" Evan asked, eyes wide, clearly awestruck.

Stacie nodded, chuckling slightly.

"That's awesome! Could I meet her?"

"She's actually in the middle of her set. She does the DJ'ing here. But shh. Don't tell her I told you. She'll be done any minute now to check on things."

And just then, the current mix playing stopped. There was a pause for a couple seconds before a new song came on, telling Stacie Beca had lined up a few songs so she could take a break while the house DJ came by, since Beca had taken to only DJ'ing a few hours on certain nights due to her busy schedule. Moments later, Beca came down the steps that led to the upper deck, where the DJ booth, VIP area, and the Nest were located.

The short brunette instantly headed to the bar, taking a seat she smiled at Stacie.

"Hey Stace, fetch me a water?" She asked her friend

"Sure Bec," Stacie nodded, before disappearing behind the back to fetch a bottle of water.

"Oh my god! You're Beca Mitchell." Evan all but squealed like a girl, eyes full of excitement as he took in the short brunette.

Beca chuckled a little as she held out her hand, watching as Evan eagerly shook. "That's me. You from around here?"

"No, actually. I just moved from New York. I'm a huge fan, so I thought I'd check out your club. It's awesome." He said, the awestruck look still in his eyes. He couldn't believe he was standing in front of Beca Mitchell. The Beca Mitchell. Before Beca had a chance to say anything else, Evan brought out a notebook and pen from his pocket. "Can I get your autograph?"

Beca laughed as she took the pen, scribbling her autograph on a clean page.

"Awesome! Thanks!" Evan said, admiring the signature before putting the notebook back in his pocket. "Hey, you're friend. The bartender. Stacie? She's pretty hot. Do you think she'd go out with me?" He asked her.

Beca shrugged, as Stacie returned with her bottle of water. "I guess you should ask." She told Evan, before bidding them farewell as she needed to head to her office.

And he did. He asked Stacie out on a date for the upcoming Friday. Stacie agreed with a smile, giving Evan her phone number as he left for the night. The date was amazing. He picked her up at her apartment at 7, and took her to dinner and a movie. It was a typical date, but it was nice. It had been a while since Stacie had been on a date, so it was refreshing. After the movie, and dinner, they went for a walk around the streets of a small neighborhood, just talking. It wasn't incredibly fancy, but Stacie liked it. It was possibly her favorite date.

Stacie had Evan had been dating for two months now. Neither had told the other they loved them yet, but Stacie was feeling it. She was falling for Evan, and she planned to tell him tonight.

She was on her way to Evan's apartment, ready to tell him. When she got there, a confused look crossed her face. The door was opened slightly. Stacie pushed it open, poking her head in to the apartment. What she saw just confused her further. A pair of heels by the door, along with several items of clothing discarded around the room.

"Evan?" Stacie called out, but gained no reply. She walked in to the apartment, looking around when she got no reply.

Stacie waited for a moment before moving further in to the room, heading towards the bedroom. The door was closed, so she turned the handle. She heard a bang from inside, and quickly pushed the door open. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open as she saw Evan laying on his bed with two women, one either side of him.

Evan saw her, and rushed to get off the bed, but it was too late. Stacie turned on her heel and rushed from the apartment, ignoring the calls from Evan as he stood in the doorway, in just his underwear.

Tears ran down Stacie's cheeks as she instinctively made her way to Beca's apartment. When she did get there, she didn't hesitate to let herself in and flop on to her stomach on the couch.

"Stace?" Beca called from the doorway to the bathroom, dressed in an oversized shirt and underwear, her wet hair left loose to drip down her back.

Stacie turned over and sat up, looking over at Beca. Her mascara had run, leaving black lines down her cheeks.

"Oh, Stace." Beca let out, taking in the appearence of her friend as she moved to sit beside Stacie. "What's wrong?" She then asked, pulling Stacie in to a hug.

Stacie had calmed down significantly now that she was with Beca, but she was still sniffling occasionally, and Beca now had a wet patch on her shoulder. A mix of Stacie's tears and snot, but Beca honestly didn't mind.

"Evan. I went to his place, and he was in bed with two other women." Stacie said between sobs.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Stace," Beca soothed as Stacie pulled out of the hug.

Stacie flopped back on the sofa, so she was laying down, with her legs hanging off the side. "I was gonna tell him I loved him."

"I can't make the pain go away, Stace. But I can promise I'll always be here if you need anything." Beca said, hoping she could at least comfort the brunette as she placed a hand on her friend's leg.

"I could really use a drink right now. Something a little stronger than coffee." Stacie replied, not looking at Beca, as she was focusing intently on a single spot on the cieling.

Beca rose from her spot on the couch, heading through to the kitchen. When she returned moments later, she held a bottle of jack daniels whiskey, and a bottle of sierra tequila. She sat back down on the sofa, as Stacie sat up beside her. Neither spoke as Stacie took the bottle of JD from Beca, screwing off the cap and taking a swig. Beca watched her friend, before doing the same with the tequila. It would be unfair to let her friend drink alone.

After the two girls had drank the whiskey and the tequila, they had moved on to a shared bottle of captain morgans. It was safe to say both girls were well and truly wasted.

"I just want to meet someone that won't break my heart for once." Stacie said, no longer crying but her eyes were still puffy and stung slightly.

"I know. Life would be so much easier if we didn't have to worry about relationships and stuff. No more heartache." Beca replied, taking a swig from the rum.

"I hear ya. From now on it's just me and you." Stacie then reached for the bottle, taking a long swig before handing it back to Beca.

Both girls were silent for a while, just drinking from the bottle, ignoring the burning sting in their throats from having drunk straight whiskey, tequila and then almost a full bottle of rum.

"Becs.." Stacie began, taking another swig of the rum before placing it on the coffee table. "You're my best friend. My life would be so much better if we just got together."

Beca hadn't really thought about it before, but under her drunken haze, she was mulling it over. When she had thought for a couple moments, she leaned closer to Stacie, their lips crashing together in a sloppy, heated mess.

Neither knew what they were doing right now, but they didn't care. Stacie pushed Beca back on the sofa, never disconnecting their lips as she hovered over the smaller girl. Beca's hands rested firlmy on Stacie's ass as Stacie's hands began to roam over Beca's body, appreciating the curves of the small brunette.

Beca moved her hands to rest on the hem of Stacie's shirt, temporarily breaking the kiss as she eagerly lifted the shirt over Stacie's head, throwing it somewhere in the room. Stacie smirked seductively, her eyes serveral shades darker. She worked on undoing the buttons on Beca's plaid shirt, while Beca clumsily unclasped Stacie's bra. Beca's breath hitched at the sight of Stacie's now free chest, and she instantly raised a hand, but it was slapped away by Stacie.

"Not yet," Stacie whispered as she pulled Beca up in to a sitting position, before shoving the shirt down Beca's shoulders, leaving the shorter girl in just her bra. But, it didn't take long before that was off and tossed somewhere as well.

Stacie leaned back down, grinned at how shy Beca had become now she was exposed. Their lips joined once more, Beca letting out a moan as Stacie gently nipped at Beca's lower lip. Beca was painfully aware of what was going on in her pants, but was too drunk to care if Stacie found out.

Beca smirked up at Stacie as she placed her hands on the back's of Stacie's shoulders, flipping them over. She did, however, forget they were on the sofa and there wasn't a great deal of room, so they ended up tumbling to the ground, landing with a thud. Stacie let out a 'oof' as Beca landed on top of her, and pushed Beca off of as she got up off the floor. Beca frowned, thinking the moment was over, though she was still incredibly horny. The small brunette smirked when Stacie grabbed her hand, pulling her up and leading her towards the bedroom.

Once in the room, Stacie immediately pushed Beca down on the bed as she worked on taking off her own jeans. Beca just propper herself up on her elbows as she watched Stacie struggle to undo the button in her drunken state. When the jeans were finally off, Beca grinned, motioning her over. Stacie smirked as she strutted over to the bed, being pulled on top of Beca.

Stacie hungrily attached her lips to Beca's, running her tongue across Beca's bottom lip. Beca let out a moan, allowing Stacie's tongue to enter. Their tongues met in battle as Stacie reached down to Beca's jeans, attempting to undo them. Beca halted her actions when she placed a hand on Stacie's. In her drunken state, she knew she really didn't care what Stacie would see, but it was just a habit to keep it hidden. Obviously her parents knew and the only other person that ever knew about it was Chloe, and that was only because she had barged in to Beca's shower.

Beca flipped them over, so she was now hovering above Stacie, hoping to distract the taller girl from her jeans. It seemed to work, as Stacie just grinned up at Beca, clearly enjoying their new position.

Beca pressed a gentle kiss to Stacie's jaw, then her neck, then her collarbone, before reaching her nipple. She gently sucked, reaching a hand up to cup the other one. Stacie let out a moan as she scrunched up the bed sheets in her hands. Beca flicked her tongue over the nipple, before releasing it with a pop. The brunette moved on to the other breast, doing the same and gaining a few more moans from Stacie. Beca then began to press gentle kisses down Stacie's body, her fingers playing with the hem of her lacey black underwear. She gave no warning as she practically tore them off, tossing them over her back. Stacie was surprised at the action, but didn't complain, considering Beca instantly attached her lips to her clit.

Beca moved back for a moment to take in Stacie's face, smirking when she saw the lustful gaze she was giving her. She decided she's like to tease her for a while, so she tentatively licked through her wet folds, earning a deep moan as Stacie arched her back.

"Bec.." She groaned.

"Hmm?" Beca mumbled as she went back to circling the other girl's clit with her tongue.

"Bec, please." Stacie pleaded, moving her hands to the back of Beca's head. She tangled her fingers in dark brown locks, letting out another moan when she felt Beca enter a single finger.

Beca moved back off of Stacie's clit, as she slowly moved her finger back and forth within Stacie's entrance.

"Mmm... Becs." Stacie groaned, needing to feel more. "More."

Beca smirked, keeping the pace with the single finger. When she heard Stacie groan again, she slowly withdrew her finger, to Stacie's displeasure. Beca waited a moment, just to tease Stacie. When she saw Stacie look at her with pleading eyes, Beca instantly thrust two fingers inside of her. Stacie let out a gasp as she arched her back, letting out a moan that echoed around the room.

Beca continued to pump her fingers inside Stacie, curling them to hit her g-spot. She felt Stacie's walls close around her fingers soon after. Beca smirked before attaching her lips to Stacie's clit once more, frantically licking and sucking as she brought Stacie over the edge. Stacie let out a moan as she released Beca's hair, placed them by her sides. She gripped the sheets, arching her back slightly as her orgasm took over.

Beca helped her ride through the orgasm, until eventually Stacie let out a breath. Beca removed her fingers, bringing them the her lips as she licked them clean of Stacie's juices. She then made her way back up Stacie's body, smiling down at the gorgeous brunette before flopping down beside her. Stacie was still trying to catch her breath so she could return the favor, but it was extremely hard to keep her eyes open. But Beca didn't mind. She curled up next to Stacie, pulling the covers over them as she silently watched the tall girl fall asleep, shortly joining her.

Beca was the first to wake in the morning,. She was in an incredible comfortable position, laying on something really soft. She didn't want to move, considering the painful headache. She now knew she had drunk way too much last night, so was suffering a terrible hangover. When she finally did move, in favor of getting some pain killers, she heard a groan from beneath her. Her eyes grew wide as she saw Stacie laying nude in her bed. Beca had been sleeping atop a naked Stacie. What the hell?

Her headache forgotten, Beca jumped out of the bed, now noticing her chest was bare, but thankful that she still had her jeans on. But still, she needed to know what the fuck happened last night.

"Stacie." Beca whispered as she poked Stacie's cheek. The brunette just groaned, so Beca picked up a pillow and whacked Stacie over the head with it.

Stacie jumped, now wide awake as she fell off the bed.

"Aagh, what the hell?" She groaned as she rubbed her head, standing up, noticing Beca was standing topless in front of her. She took a moment to look down at herself, and the memories from the night before came rushing back.

"Stacie, what the fuck did we do?" Beca asked, clearly panicking.

Stacie took a seat on the bed, not bothering to cover up any of her body. "You were pretty drunk Becs. I mean, it's pretty clear what happened. But do you remember anything? Like at all?"

Beca shook her head, her breathing becoming shallow and uneven as she began to pace, not caring that she was still topless. "Oh my god. Wait." She spun to face Stacie. "Did I like.." She then gestured down to her jeans, hoping she had left them on and hadn't just put them on randomly through the night.

Stacie shook her head. "Nope. You left them on. Wouldn't let me take them off. Which is really weird, because Becs. You have an awesome body." Stacie commented, now taking the time to appreciate Beca's obvious curves that were often hidden by her oversized shirts.

"Stacie! Not the time! How are you so calm about this?"

"I don't know. I just don't see the point in worrying, it's done now." Stacie replied with a shrug.

Beca let out a sigh as she rubbed her temple. "Stacie. We're best friends and we fucked eachother. That is something to worry about!"

"Beca. It's not like it's the end of the world. Why can't you fuck your best friend? We're still friends. I'm so tired of being fucked over with relationships. It felt so nice to be close to someone I've known for ages and am completely comfortable with. You're my best friend Bec. I'd rather screw you than some random asshole who will just break my heart again. And it's not like we have to make this awkward." Stacie replied, offering Beca a smile. Honestly, she had no idea why Beca was so worried.

Beca let out a sigh before nodding, taking a seat next to Stacie on the bed. "You're right. We won't make this awkward. Everything is fine. It's not awkward. Not awkward."

"Bec." Stacie cut her off, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're making this awkward now."

"Right. Sorry." Beca mumbled, turning to look at Stacie. Her eyes widened when she saw the gril was still naked, and incredibly hot. Beca instantly stood up, feeling the change in her underwear. "I'm going to take a shower." A very cold shower.

With that, Beca raced off to the bathroom, turning the shower on as cold as it would go. She quickly stripped off her jeans and boxers, letting out a sigh of relief now that she was free and unrestrained. She stepped in to the shower, her breath hitching as she felt the cold. It felt great. She closed her eyes, enjoying the cold water, letting it calm her down. She was so focused on the cold shower, she didn't even hear the bathroom door open or Stacie call her name. She wasn't even aware of Stacie pulling back the shower curtain, asking her where she kept the coffee.

When she did finally notice Stacie was behind her, thankfully now dressed, she turned around in a panic, completely forgetting what she was trying to hide. Stacie didn't seem to notice, as she once again asked about coffee.

"Umm.. I dunno. Get out!" Beca yelled.

Stacie was taken a back for a moment as she raised a brow. Chloe had walked in on Beca's shower. For christ's sake, even she had seen Beca topless thanks to last night and this morning. She had no idea why Beca was so shy. She took a moment to check out Beca's body, her eyes growing wide and her mouth hanging slightly agape when she took in the other woman's crotch.

For a moment, Beca was slightly confused, until she looked down and remembered. She was nude. In the shower.

"Shit," She cursed as she quickly turned to hide her cock from Stacie's view.

"Damn Beca," Stacie let out a breath, a flirtly smirk on her face as Beca looked over her shoulder.

Beca couldn't help but think this was all too familiar. It was too similar to the whole shower thing with Chloe. She needed Stacie out of the bathroom. Now.

"Stacie. Please leave." Beca pleaded, glancing over Stacie's chest. She was wearing a low cut shirt, so she was showing a fair amount of cleavage. She couldn't help it. Maybe it was thoughts from earlier. Maybe it was because Stacie was looking incredibly hot right now. But Beca couldn't help the raging boner she was now sporting.

Stacie turned off the shower, not wanted to get her clothes wet. She reached forwards, placing a hand on Beca's shoulder. "Turn around, Becs."

Beca frantically shook her head. "Fuck off. No way. Please leave."

"Beca, trust me. You've got nothing to be ashamed of." Stacie offered Beca a small smile.

And Beca did trust her. She let out a sigh, before turning around. She still used her hands in an attempt to cover up the fact she had a boner, but Stacie just smirked at her when she saw. The tall brunette leaned closer, brushing her lips against Beca's ear.

"I actually think it's pretty hot," She whispered way too seductively before she reached out, taking Beca's cock in her hand.

"Oh my god." Beca let out, completely shocked. She couldn't help the moan that escaped soon after when she felt Stacie begin to rub up and down her member. She rested her head back against the tile, her eyes looking up at the light as she contemplated whether this was a good idea or not.

All rational thoughts flew out the window when Stacie moved down on to her knees, taking Beca's member in her mouth.

"Fuck," Beca cursed as she rose a hand to tangle in her own hair. She closed her eyes, letting out another, rather loud, moan as she felt herself it the back of Stacie's throat. And jesus christ, those sounds Stacie was making. She knew if she looked down, to see Stacie doing what she was doing, she'd loose it right there. And honestly, she never wanted this feeling to end.

Beca let out a slight gasp when she felt Stacie's hand cup her balls, giving them a gentle squeeze. She could feel herself coming closer to the edge. Jesus christ. She started to thrust a little, matching Stacie's pace until finally-

"Shit, I'm gonna cum!" Beca almost screamed out, before releasing her load. She'd have thought Stacie would have released her cock, but no. When Beca finally looked down, she saw Stacie take her load right in her mouth, swallowing the lot.

"Fuck," Beca breathed, dropping her hand to her side. Stacie looked up at her, sending a wink before she stood up again.

There was a moment of silence between them, as they just stared at eachother. It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't exactly comfortable either. It was fairly neutral, as if they were both waiting for the other to say something first.

"You shouldn't have done that Stace." Beca finally spoke, moving out of the shower to get a towel to finally cover herself properly.

"Why? I owed you one after last night." Stacie replied, another one of her signature flirty winks sent her way.

"Stacie. We're best friends. You might be comfortable doing this, but you were hurting from what Evan did. I actually do remember why you came over. And we were both pretty drunk." Beca replied, wrapping the towel around her before heading out in to the living room, Stacie following behind her.

"Fair point, but you could have at least told me. We've been friends for like three years now."

"Oh yea, because I can just say 'Oh, hey, guess what? I have a dick!' in the middle of a conversation." Beca replied sarcastically, flopping down on the sofa.

Stacie took a seat next to Beca, placing a hand on her slightly exposed thigh. "Becs. You know I didn't mean like that. We have plenty of heart to hearts, as much as you like to call yourself a badass. Seriously, we have never kept anything from eachother. I thought I knew everything about you. I wouldn't have cared that you have a bigger dick than some guys I know-" Stacie was briefly interupted with a 'gross' from Beca. "It just would have been nice to know. That's all I'm saying."

Beca let out a sigh. "My mom knew, and she ran away, leaving me with my dad. Who also knew, and he replaced me with Sheila and her kids. And then Chloe found out, and she left me as well." Beca hadn't realised she was crying at this point.

"Bec," Stacie let out, pulling Beca in to a side hug. "You know I'm never gonna leave you."

"I know. I'm sorry." Beca replied, offering a half hearted smile as she reached up to wipe her eyes.

"You don't have to apologize." Stacie shushed, gently running a hand through Beca's hair. "But, you know. We don't have to stop having sex."

"Stacie," Beca groaned, pulling away from the hug.

"I'm serious. Like I said, we're best friends. I feel comfortable around you. And I'm so tired of being in a relationship that's only gonna end in heartbreak. You haven't dated anyone since Chloe. Hell, you haven't had sex since Chloe. This is gonna be casual. We can keep our friendship and if we happen to find someone else, then good for us. It'll be just sex." Stacie replied, and as if knowing Beca wasn't convinced, she added in, "I know you miss it."

Beca let out a sigh, "Ok fine. Just sex. Don't expect me to change my relationship status anytime soon. And we're not doing any of the kissing shit. That's relationship stuff."

Stacie chuckled as she rolled her eyes. "Damn. You just crushed my dream." She replied, tone laced with sarcasm. She definitely got that from Beca. Stacie got up to leave for the store, to buy coffee, since Beca was out, when Beca called her back.

"Hmm?" Stacie asked, barely out the door.

"You're not putting anything in my ass." She called to the tall woman with a large grin.

Stacie smirked, knowing Beca was joking but it was the perfect set up. "Mine's open. If you're in to that." She replied, sending a wink before finally leaving the apartment, leaving a wide eyed Beca sat on the sofa.

While Stacie was at the store, Beca had taken the time to dry herself off and get dressed. She'd need to be at the studio later, to meet with a new client, but for now, she had opted for comfort and just wore a pair of sweats and a large t shirt. Honestly, she was pretty sure the shirt belonged to Fat Amy, who worked at the studio, considering she had never seen it before and it looked her size. She was only slightly creeped out that she could possible have one of Amy's shirts, but it was actually really comfy so she didn't complain.

Stacie finally returned to Beca's apartment to find Beca sat in front of the TV, watching some random crap. Beca turned to the door when she heard Stacie enter, raising a brow at the three shopping bags she was carrying.

"I thought you went to buy coffee?" Beca asked, now standing and following Stacie as she took the bags in to the kitchen.

"I was. But then with our new ' _arangement_ ', I got a little carried away." Stacie replied with a grin.

"Oh god. Please tell me you didn't buy toys."

Stacie seemed to get really excited as she nodded, like one of those little bobble heads.

"In case you're forgetting, I have a dick. I don't need strap ons and shit." Beca deadpanned, crossing her arms over her chest.

Stacie just rolled her eyes, before pulling out something she had bought. "I didn't get strap ons. I just got some stuff to make it a little fun. You know, since it's just sex, we can experiment with different things and it won't be embarrasing if any future lovers want to do some of this."

Beca rolled her eyes as she walked over to one of the bags, pulling out a set of anal beads. "Yea. I'm not using these." She visibly cringed as she dropped the toy back in to the bag.

Stacie rolled her eyes once more, "You won't be saying that when you realize how hot it is." She was busy rummaging through another bag, eyes lighting up when she seemed to find something. She then pulled out a box of- condoms? "I got some flavored condoms. Chocolate, strawberry and apple." She said, showing Beca the box as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Stacie. You won't fucking know how it tastes. You're not gonna stick a condom in your mouth."

Stacie sighed. "Do you have to shoot down everything I suggest? Besides, they smell nice as well. I have glow in the dark ones around here somewhere." Stacie then went back to rummaging around in one of the bags.

"Okay," Beca said, clearly not impressed. "You honestly could not get any weirder."

Stacie didn't reply, instead focused on what was in the bag. "Oh! I forgot about this!" She said as she pulled out a book.

"What the fuck is that?" Beca asked, raising a brow.

"It's loads of different sex positions to make stuff a little.. kinkier." Stacie replied, another wink.

Beca rolled her eyes with a sigh, shaking her head slightly. "Enjoy. I'll be in the living room. Make me some food."

"It's your house, make your own damn food."

"You spend more time here than me. You might as well just move in already." Beca called back from the living room as she sat back down on the couch.

"Okay! I'll have someone move all my stuff in a few days."

"Stacie. I was kidding. And I only have one bedroom here."

Stacie's head popped around the corner of the doorway in to the kitchen, so she could see Beca on the couch. "No. You have two rooms. You're just too lazy to clear out the other one. You've had those boxes in there since you moved in."

"Fine. Help me clean it out and you got a deal. And you're paying rent."

Stacie rolled her eyes, now joining Beca on the sofa, having put away most of the stuff she bought. "Just take it out of my paycheck." She replied, propping her feet up on Beca's lap.

Beca looked at Stacie, shaking her head, but she couldn't help the smile. She was glad that it wouldn't be awkward after last night. And she couldn't say she wasn't excited to have more nights like that.

It had been a few months since Beca and Stacie had started having casual sex. And it actually worked. Nothing really changed, they were still pretty close and completely comfortable around eachother. Beca still refused to use any of the toys Stacie had bought, but they had been using that book a fair bit. Stacie had started walking around naked since she moved in, and it didn't bother Beca. It shouldn't. They were having sex, so it should be normal to not be freaked out by her naked friend. Then again, it wasn't completely normal to be having casual hook ups with your friends.

"Beca!" Stacie called, trying to snap the brunette out of her thoughts. Beca had been staring at Stacie for the past three minutes, considering she was walking around nude looking for a hair tie, and Stacie had tried everything to get her full attention but nothing seemed to work.

When she got no response, Stacie groaned before turning and heading back to her own room. Beca frowned as she watched Stacie leave. She was enjoying the view. So, she got up and began to follow Stacie. She had left the door open, so Beca peered around the corner in to the room. She saw Stacie frantically looking around her room for something.

"What are you looking for?" Beca asked, eyes growing dark when Stacie turned to face her.

"Finally! I need a hair tie. We have work, in case you forgot."

"Can't we have sex instead?" Beca asked, now looking up in to Stacie's eyes. She had to admit, Stacie had gorgeous eyes. Hell, Stacie _was_ gorgeous. She'd never really thought about just stopping and watching Stacie do something, because she was so damn good looking when she did it, but she guessed it was just because of the sex, which was making her horny all the time. Besides, Stacie was her best friend. She was allowed to think she was attracted. It didn't mean she loved her.

"No. If neither of us is there to run things, anything could happen. Besides, it's your club. And everyone from Bella Sounds is gonna be there. You invited them, so you can't bail." Stacie explained before looking for a hair tie again.

"You can't leave me while I'm horny like this." Beca complained, gesturing down to the obvious tent in her sweats.

Stacie bit her lip, clearly contemplating whether or not it was worth being late. Beca couldn't help but think about how cute Stacie looked when she was doing that. Trying to decide what to do, where she would bite her lip, her forehead would wrinkle and her eyes would narrow ever so slightly as she concentrated.

"We can't. Now get ready." Stacie decided with a shake of her head.

Beca let out a sigh. "Fiiiiiiine." She groaned. "But as soon as we get home, I want sex."

Stacie rolled her eyes, chuckling. "Deal." She said barely above a whisper.

"Stace." Beca said after a moment of silence.

"Yea?" Stacie asked, turning back to Beca with a friendly smile.

"Leave the hair tie. You look beautiful with your hair down anyway." Beca replied with a small smile of her own before she turned and left the room to get dressed.

Stacie couldn't help the small smile that made it's way on to her lips, and the slight increase in her heart beat. She didn't know what was happening, but she wasn't sure she'd be able to keep this relationship up with Beca much longer. Recently, Beca seemed to be complimenting her a lot. And althought nothing had really changed, she had begun to have these feelings. She wasn't sure what to make of it, but she didn't want to start having feelings for her best friend. That would just fuck everything up.

When Beca walked back in to the living room, Stacie had been ready for a while, since Beca had spent half an hour deciding what to wear, ten minutes getting dressed, then another half hour doing her makeup.

As soon as Stacie saw the small brunette, dressed in a knee length black dress. It showed off a little cleavage, but was fairly modest. At the back, it was lower at the top so it showed off her shoulders. Beca then had her hair curled lightly, spread down her back. She hadn't really done anything special there. She'd done her usual black eye liner, but had took it a little lighter. And she was even wearing black heals. It was like a completely new person.

"Oh my god," Stacie gasped, taking in the gorgeous sight.

Beca nervously looked down, "Is it too much?" she asked, playing with the hem.

"No. You look amazing. Honestly," Stacie replied with a genuine smile. Seriously. Beca looked hot. Stacie was actually reconsidering going to the club, she wanted to just take Beca right there. "I just can't believe you own a dress. I don't think you've ever seen you in one."

"I didn't know I had it either. But I like it," Beca replied, now smiling as she looked down at what she was wearing.

"Jeez, it must be a special occasion." Stacie said sarcastically as she grabbed her purse, ready to go. She had opted for a sexy, short red dress that hugged her curves perfectly, because although both she and Beca still had to work, the Bella crew were coming to the club because it was Beca's birthday and she wanted to celebrate. So, she still had to look nice. Boy, she looked a lot more than nice. She looked fucking sexy. Beca was trying to avoid staring too much, because honestly, she wouldn't be able to take Stacie looking that hot.

"Stacie. It's the first time I've asked the guys and Bella Sounds to celebrate my birthday. It kind of is a big deal." Beca replied, leaving out that she kind of liked that when she dressed up a little classier, Stacie had that look. The look that she just wanted to fuck Beca then and there. And lets be honest, Stacie had shot down her offer of sex earlier, so Beca kind of wanted to tease her a little.

"Well you look fantastic." Stacie bit her lip, trying to control herself. She had to tear her gaze away from Beca as she made her way to the door, the shorter brunette following after her.

"You look great too." Beca replied, closing the door behind them.

"I know, I'm fucking sexy." Stacie said with a smirk and a wink.

"I'd be lying if I said that you weren't." Beca whispered, hoping Stacie didn't here. But she did. And she had a small smile plastered to her face for the whole of the ride to the club.

When they did get to the club, there was a line of paps waiting for them.

"Oh, wow. They've not been here since the opening." Beca mumbled, before getting out of the car, plastering a fake smile to her face as the gross middle aged men began to take photos of her.

"Well you did announce you were gonna be celebrating your birthday here, so they're not gonna pass the special event." Stacie replied, following Beca out of the car. Instinctively, she linked her arm with Beca's, feeling the shorter girl visibly relax.

"Hi Beca! You look nice." Jesse, one of the bouncers at the door, complimented, that goofy and annoying smile on his face.

"Umm.. Thanks." Beca thanked, offering him a smile as they entered the club.

"Beca! Hi!" A drunk Emily greeted as soon as Beca and Stacie made it to the VIP lounge on the upper deck.

"Emily!" Beca greeted back, giving the younger girl a hug.

Stacie took a seat on one of the leather sofas, crossing her legs she began to chat to Cynthia Rose, who was clearly checking her out and flirting with her. Beca felt her stomach churn as she watched the interactions. She had no idea what was going on. Maybe nerves? Yea. Nerves. She was nervous to celebrate a birthday with her friends. She definitely wasn't jealous.

When Beca turned back to Emily, she saw the girl staring at her expectantly. She was confused for a moment, until she realized that Emily had probably asked her something and was waiting for an answer.

"What?" Beca asked, having not paid attention to anything the other woman had said.

Emily chuckled for a moment. "I said. Do you still have to work?"

Beca nodded, "I'll be disappearing once an hour or so. Just to make sure everything's alright."

"Ok cool. Happy birthday!" Emily then said, as if remembering she had forgotten to wish her a happy birthday.

Beca chuckled, pulling the girl in to a hug again. "Thanks." Beca wasn't one for social contact, but she'd been working with these girls for three years now, and they were all close friends.

"We should play a game!" Amy suddenly called in to the room.

Everyone seemed to agree that they should play spin the bottle, and Beca had to chuckle. She used to play that game back in high school, and here they were, grown ass women with jobs, drunkenly playing spin the bottle.

Beca had to kiss Jessica, Emily and CR. Stacie had to kiss Amy and Jessica. And each time, Beca felt something in her stomach. It was a similar feeling to throwing up, and she didn't like it, but she wasn't sure why she was feeling it.

Once they all got bored of playing spin the bottle, CR suggested they play two truths and a lie.

"Yea! Let's play that!" Stacie gushed. Stacie wasn't exactly drunk, only slightly tipsy. She'd only had a couple cocktails. Beca had been drinking only coke. Everyone else were pretty blindo.

"Really? Don't you know any better games? Preferably ones I didn't used to play in high school." Beca groaned from her seat on the couch, which just so happened to be next to Stacie. She might as well just sit on the girls lap with how close they had ended up, their thighs pressed up against eachother.

"Come on Bec, we can only play one more game before we have to work for the rest of the night. This is a good game." Stacie pleaded.

"Yea, remember when you got us to all tell something about ourselves when we started working so we could get to know eachother better? It's like that, but better!" Jessica piped in.

Beca groaned, reluctantly nodding. The girls erupted in to a round of squeals before Amy took control of the game.

"Stacie. You go. Two truths one lie."

"Umm.. I dunno. Hold on." Stacie took a moment to think. "I don't know how to ride a motorcycle. I used to be a model. Beca used to hate me."

 _Easy._ Beca thought with a smug smile. She knew everything about Stacie, but not many of the other girls knew as much as she did.

"I can buy that you used to be a model. You have the body for that. That's definitely true." CR piped up, clearly now checking out Stacie's body. Beca clenched her jaw, balling her fists slightly at the comment. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Jeez, what was up with her.

"I can't really see you on a motorcycle, so I think that ones true as well." Amy joined in, staring intently at Stacie for any tells. "But you and Beca are too close for her to have not liked you before. That one's the lie."

"Yea." The rest of the girls joined in, all agreeing on the lie.

Stacie shook her head. "Actually-" She began, but Beca cut her off.

"The motorcycle one is the lie. She totally knows how to ride, and looks bad ass doing it." Beca said, a small smile on her face.

"What? Why did you hate her Beca?" Emily then jumped in, wrapping an arm around Stacie, as she was at the other side of the tall brunette.

Beca rolled her eyes. "I didn't hate her. When we first met, she was all in your face and made tons of sexual comments that just made me.. uncomfortable." Beca replied with a shrug.

"Okay I can understand that. You're socially awkward so of course anything sexual would make you embarrassed." Amy replied, no filter as usual.

"Gee, thanks Amy." Beca said sarcastically with another roll of her eyes.

"Anyway. You're turn Becs." Stacie replied with a grin as she looked at Beca.

"Okay. Let me see.." Beca couldn't really think of anything to tell the girls. There was a lot they didn't know about her, but they were her friends. She wouldn't tell them about her biggest secret just yet, but she could start small. "My favorite food is gravy and bread." That was true. "This is the only dress I own." Another truth. "I'm allergic to cats."

Everyone seemed to agree that the dress Beca was wearing was the only dress she had, considering she was usually a bit of a tomboy with her jeans and leather jackets, and her dark eyeliner. She just didn't seem like the dress type of person. They all thought that eating gravy and bread was weird, but agreed that it was true as well.

"The being allergic to cats one. That's the lie." Emily said, giving a proud smile as though she was certain she was right.

"Correct." Beca said, trying to sound enthusiastic, but not really. "I have to actually work now. I had a lot of fun, thanks for being here." Beca said, and honestly it had been nice. It had only been a couple of house, but it was nice to hang out with the girls. They all hugged Beca and bid her farewell. Beca told them that they were welcome to stay in the VIP lounge however long they wanted, or they could head down to the dance floor.

Roughly five minutes Beca had left to go to her office, Stacie found herself missing the brunette more than usual. She frowned, because she wasn't sure why. She had gone through whole shifts without seeing Beca before, why would not seeing her for five minutes be any different?

"I should get to work now, too. Benji will just be finishing his shift on the bar." Stacie said, bidding them all goodbye before turning and leaving the lounge. Instead of going to the bar like she had said, she instead headed towards the Nest. She knew Benji wouldn't leave without her being down there, so she could make up an excuse to him.

Stacie knocked on the door, before opening it to find Beca sat at her desk.

"Stace? What's up?" Beca asked, confused as she looked up at the woman.

Stacie shook her head, a seductive smirk on her face as she made her way over to Beca with long, elegant strides. Beca gulped as she sat back in her chair.

"I just felt bad for leaving you hanging earlier." Stacie said with a wink, referring to when Beca wanted sex but Stacie had made her get ready instead.

"It's.. um.. It's fine." Beca stuttered out, going a little high pitched towards the end. God. Why was she so fucking nervous?

Stacie walked around the desk to Beca, towering over her for a moment before dropping to her knees.

 _Oh god,_ Beca thought to herself as she felt Stacie's hands push the hem of the dress up her thighs until her boxers were visible. Stacie hooked her fingers round the hem of the boxes, pulling them down Beca's legs.

"Nice to see you too," Stacie smirked when she saw that Beca was already hard.

"God Stace," Beca groaned as Stacie took her member in her hand, gently pumping.

After a moment, Stacie lowered her mouth on to the end of Beca's shaft. Beca let out a low grunt as she threw her head back. This was the second time Stacie had done this to her, and she fucking loved it.

Then there was a knock at the door. Beca turned her attention to the door to the office as it opened to show Jesse.

"Hey boss," He greeted.

Beca just gave him a fake smile in return a she tried to hold in a moan. Stacie still had her cock in her mouth, and was still moving back and forth. It's a good thing she was hidden behind the desk, or Jesse would have seen.

"So, I was wondering. Do you want to grab dinner some time? When we're not working." He asked with a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his neck.

Beca wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying, so she just awkwardly put her thumbs up. "Awesome." She squeaked out, trying to not let out another moan.

Jesse smiled, taking it that she was agreeing to the date. "Great. I better get back to work. See you later, boss." With that, he turned and left, closing the door behind him.

"Jesus christ," Beca let out when he was finally gone. She let out the moan she was holding as she looked down at Stacie, seeing her taking in Beca's full length. She lost it then and there. She didn't even have chance to warn Stacie before she released her load. Just like before, Stacie swallowed. Damn that was so hot.

When Stacie released Beca's cock, Beca wasted no time in grabbing Stacie and pulling her up in to a kiss. It surprised Stacie, considering the no kiss rule they made when they established the relationship. But it was nice. It wasn't fast, but it was incredibly passionate.

When they broke apart, Beca looked at Stacie hungrily. She wanted her and she wanted her now. Without warning, Beca reached under Stacie's red dress and pulled her panties down. Stacie looked down, still shocked, but she had the same hungry look in her eyes as she lowered herself on to Beca's cock. Both let out a long, low moan at the new feeling.

"You're so tight, Stace." Beca let out a groan as Stacie began to rock her hips. It was new, Stacie being in control and on top. It was usually Beca being passive aggressive and taking control, but it felt so good to have Stacie on top of her like this.

And it felt just as good for Stacie. She'd never get used to the sensation of having Beca's cock fill her. Just the sensation of having Beca touch her. Not even in a sexual way. It's a lot like the way she used to feel around Aubrey and Evan. And she loved them. But she didn't love Beca. Her best friend. It was just sex for Beca, and it was just sex for her.

Stacie began to quickly bounce up and down, her pace beginning to quicken when Beca reminded her they could be interupted again at any time. It didn't take long before Beca felt Stacie's walls tighten around her cock. Stacie let out a long moan as her orgasm took over. That sound. That feeling. God. Beca lost it, shooting her load in to Stacie.

When both had come down from their highs, Stacie leaned forwards to rest her head on Beca's shoulder. She could stay like this forever. It felt so good to be close to Beca. She felt her heart begin to quicken, so she quickly got off of Beca, not saying a work as she composed herself before leaving the room.

She spent a moment leaning against the back of the office door once it had closed behind her. Jesus christ. She was letting herself fall for her best friend. It had to stop. She quickly straightened out her dress once more before making her way down the stairs to get to work behind the bar.

Beca let out a sigh when Stacie left wordlessly. It felt like a bullet to the heart. Honestly, she didn't know why she cared. it was just sex. Like it had been for the past few months since they started. It wasn't any different. She kept telling herself she was just stressed. But deep down, she knew it wasn't stress at all. She knew exactly what was happening and she was scared, so she was just making excuses.

Later that night, back at the apartment, Beca sat down on the sofa, staring straight ahead. Stacie took in her appearance and frowned. She looked so.. sad. Like a lost puppy. Stacie took a seat beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. But, Beca flinched a little and shuffled further away from the other girl. Stacie's eyes widened and she couldn't stop the hurt look that spread across her face.

"I'm sorry." Beca apologized, letting out a sigh. "I think the sex should stop."

"What?" Stacie asked, slightly confused. Was she hearing this right?

"It's not something friends do. We can't just screw eachother when we're bored. You're over Evan now. You should look for someone new. You deserve it." Beca explained.

Stacie couldn't help the disappointment. She knew it had to stop, but she was hoping it wouldn't. Honestly, she was kind of angry at Beca for stopping it. She kind of hoped Beca might be falling for her, too. But now she knew she had been oblivious. It truly had just been about sex for Beca. So, Stacie agree.

Every night for the next ten days, Stacie would disappear with a random person for five or ten minutes in the middle of a shift. When she returned, she'd have a small smile, and would look slightly disheveled. It was clear she'd just had sex. Beca would watch her. And each time she would clench her fists before storming in to her office to calm down. Seeing Stacie with a new person every day, it made her angry. And admittedly jealous. It took her ten days to realize that her feelings for her best friend wouldn't go away. Just become more apparent. But it was too late to take it all back and go back to having sex with her again.

She knew she shouldn't, but she kind of wanted to make Stacie a little jealous as well. So, she did the only thing she could think of. She went on that date with Jesse. Honestly, it was terrible. He dragged her to a movie, and wouldn't shut up for an hour after about the movie, even though it was the most predictable peice of shit she'd ever seen. So, for the next three days, Beca made a point to gush about the date to Stacie and how nice Jesse was.

It obviously didn't work. Because the day after the date, Beca came home to find Stacie taking part in a foursome in the middle of the living room with god knows who. Beca just widened her eyes, but her voice failed her, so she quickly shut the door to the apartment and headed back to her recording studio. She spent the night there, probably crying herself to sleep but she honestly has no idea what the fuck went on.

In the morning, she was woken by her phone ringing. She was sat in her office chair, her neck hurting from the uncomfortable position. She sleepily took the phone out of the pocket, answering the phone without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Beca! Where are you? Did you come home last night?" It was Stacie. Beca was suddenly wide awake.

"Actually, yea. I kind of got home at the wrong time though, you were with those people. Whoever they are. I decided to just leave you to it, so I came to the studio." Beca replied, trying to keep the hurt from her voice.

"Oh. Are you coming home?" Stacie asked. Beca wasn't supposed to have seen her with the three other people. She was just mad that Beca had such a good time with Jesse that she ended up agreeing to a foursome. Next thing she knows, they'll all at hers and Beca's apartment.

"Yea. I'll be there soon." Beca said, hanging up before grabbing her jacket to head home.

When she got to the apartment to find Stacie sat on the sofa. She looked amazing. A tight tank top with ripped skinny jeans. Even when she put no effort in to her look, she still looked simply stunning.

"Hey Bec," Stacie greeted. "You know when you're gonna go on another date with Jesse?"

Beca raised a brow. "Umm, never. He's an idiot." She forgot she had been gushing about how good the date was.

It was now Stacie's time to raise a brow. "I thought the date went well?"

"Oh. Umm.. that might have been a lie."

"What? Why would you lie?" Stacie asked, trying to hide the smile. So the date with Jesse was actually bad and there wouldn't be a second.

Beca took a moment. "Forget it."

"No, Becs. Tell me."

"You sure you got time? Or are you too busy with three random people." Beca spat back, crossing her arms across her chest. But at the hurt look on Stacie's face, she immediately regretted it.

"That's not fair. It's my life and I can do whatever the fuck I want."

"Yea, you proved that when you kept sneaking off in the middle of shift to screw around." Again, the hurt look on Stacie's face made Beca regret saying anything.

Stacie let out a huff, now angry at Beca. "Why do you even care?"

"Why do I care? How can you ask that? We've best friends for fucks sake!"

"Yea! Best friends! And I'm not supposed to fall in love with you because you're my best friend and it just screws everything up!" Stacie screamed back at Beca, not caring that she was crying now.

"Wait, what?" Beca asked, slightly confused.

"It doesn't matter. I knew you didn't feel the same. That's why you stopped it, right? Because we're friends. Nothing more. So we shouldn't be doing that." Stacie spat back at Beca.

"No- I- Stacie." Beca groaned when her words began to fail her. Instead, she lunged forwards, placing her hands on the back of Stacie's neck as she pulled her closer. Their lips crashed together in a long, passionate kiss. When they finally pulled apart, Beca rested her forehead against Stacie's, not caring that she was now crying as well. "I tried to stop my feelings for you. I could barely get over Chloe and I don't know if I'm ready to love again, or even be in a relationship yet."

"I can wait." Stacie let out, barely above a whisper, scared Beca was about to reject her.

"I got jealous when I saw you with all those people. And even though we were having sex, I still couldn't stop how I felt. I hate not being with you. But it scares me. That you'll leave like everyone else. And I know it's stupid because you've promised you'll never leave. And you've proven it. But I'm still scared because I love you and I want you to love me back, and I just don't know what to do." Beca finished with a sniffle.

Stacie shook her head. "I thought you didn't like me because you wanted me to try and get in to another relationship. That's what you said. I wanted to make you jealous in any way I could, so I slept with all those people. I love you Beca and it scares me too. Because Aubrey left, and then Evan cheated. But we've been through so much together and I don't want to loose you. But I don't think I can handle just being your friend when I'm so in love with you. I have been since we became friends, I've just been trying to ignore it and I can't anymore."

Beca nodded. She understood. Stacie couldn't be her friend anymore because she loved her. Beca felt the same. She'd loved Chloe, but Stacie felt different. She was comfortable to share Stacie's sexual jokes now. Not like Chloe. So, she wanted to at least try. She couldn't stand loosing Stacie, and she really did love her.

"I want to try. But we've both been hurt so much. So let's take this slow." Beca said, looking up in to Stacie's eyes.

Stacie nodded, a small smile gracing her lips. "Slow." She echoed as she leaned down, placing a chaste kiss to Beca's lips.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So, there we go. I got bored and figured I'd write a Steca (that still sounds like a dinosaur to me) one shot. Review, follow, fave. I'm working on some Staubrey and Bechloe stuff next. I'm also open for prompts on pretty much any ship, just not any involving Jesse.**


End file.
